A Ruined Moment
by Call me Mad
Summary: What if Max decides that the Flock would be better off without her? Fax fluff


**Hola amigos! Mad here and this is my next oneshot of MaxRide. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for this pen. Wait, no. This is my mom's pen. Dang.**

* * *

**A Ruined Moment**

A _Maximum Ride_ short story set after _Max: A Maximum Ride Novel._

Summary: What if Max decides that the Flock would be better off without her?

(MPOV)

I got up off the ground after the last person had fallen asleep. I took a moment to take in my surroundings and capture this picture in my mind. I smiled sadly when I realized that I may never see this again. Iggy was leaning up against a rock with Gazzy's head in my lap. Angel was curled up by Nudge's side with Total tucked against her stomach. I panicked for a moment when I couldn't find Fang. My worries were put to rest when he shifted in his sleep and came back into focus.

I set a note by Fang and wiped away a tear. Why is the invincible Max crying you ask? And what does the note say? Well if you would shut it and stop asking questions for like five seconds I may be able to answer you.

1. I'm crying because I'm going to leave the flock and

2. The note is explaining to Fang why I left, and telling him that he's in charge until I get back. If I get back that is.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm leaving. Again with the questions? Anyway, I'm leaving because the flock wants a normal life. Well, as normal as kids with wings can get. They can't get that normal life if they are constantly being attacked. The answer to that would be if I go off and destroy whatever it is that's after us now days.

I walked a little farther into the woods where we were staying, and did an up and away. A thousand memories were running through my head as I flapped my wings trying to become airborne.

Me kissing Fang on the beach after almost being killed by Ari.

Fang kissing me in the cave.

Fang smiling the smile that he only does for me.

Fang kissing me on the dock.

Us kissing in the dessert after him telling me that he chose me.

The flock laughing when we were given bird seed.

Meeting my mom for the first time.

When I first found out who my mom was.

Finding out that Ari was my brother.

Fang and I kissing on our first date.

Fang choosing to spend time with me and _not_ Dr. Amazing.

Me kissing Fang on the sub.

Seeing that my mom was safe.

Me and Fang kissing while flying, and knowing that the flock was below us safe and sound.

I was so enveloped in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I had company until I felt strong hands around my waist. I looked up. Fang.

"You can't leave Max," he whispered sadly.

"You and the flock want a normal life? Well now you can have one."

He shook his head in frustration, "Max, you are unbelievably stupid you know that?"

I was about to interrupt when he held up his hand and stopped flying. Oh, did I mention that he was doing all the flying? My wings were uncomfortable so I pulled them in. Now if Fang decided that he didn't want to hold me anymore I'd be road kill. Nice image, huh?

"Max, me or anyone of the flock would happily give up having a normal life if it meant you staying."

This is probably the longest he'd ever said, and as much as I didn't want to interrupt...., "Fang-"

"No, Max, let me finish." Now we, well, he was flying vertically and I was standing on his feet, "Max, if you left how do you think I'd feel?"

I tried to interrupt again but he wouldn't have it, "Or Nudge and Angel. You're like a big sister to them, a mom even." This was definitely the longest things he's ever said, "And Max," he hesitated, "I love you."

At first I didn't even register what he said. All I was thinking was, "Yay! Another complete sentence!" But when I did I knew that I couldn't leave.

I kissed him. "Don't worry Fang I'm not leaving."

He grinned at me the way that only he can, "Good," he paused, "Hey, have I ever told you that you way a freakin' ton?"

Way to ruin the moment, huh?

**The End**

* * *

**Fang is just oh-so romantic isn't he? Review pleasies?**


End file.
